New Girl at Domino High
by YamixShizuko
Summary: It's Stephy's first day at Domino High, and she's really shy. YamixStephy later on. Summary sucks, no flaming please! CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

It was Stephy's first day attending Domino High. She had just transferred there this morning, and she was kind of nervous.

"All right, class, this is Stephy. She's new here, so let's give Stephy a warm welcome." said the teacher. "Hi...." Stephy said in a small, shy voice. "Now, Stephy, why not tell everyone about yourself." said the teacher gently.

"Well....um....I like animals, I'm kinda shy, and I'm a nice girl. I hope we can be friends." Stephy said, shy.

"Thank you, Stephy. You may sit in the empty desk beside Yami." the teacher said. Stephy went to her desk. "Hi, I'm Joey!" said a blond, Brooklyn accent boy, around seventeen. "Hi..." Stephy said. "And this is Téa..." Joey gestured to a brunette girl with blue eyes, "Tristan..." he said, pointing at a boy about his age, with hair that looked like a triangle in front, "...and Yugi." he finished, gesturing to a fairly small teen with spiky hair.

" And I'm Yami. Nice to meet you." said a spiky haired teen who looked like Yugi, but taller. ¨N....nice to meet you too. I hope we can be friends." Stephy stammered. "Of course we can!" Yami said, smiling warmly. Stephy couldn't help but blush a little.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class had ended, and it was now break. Since Yugi, Joey, and Téa had a different class, Yami had tecided to take Stephy to next class. "So....how are you liking your first day here so far?" Yami asked Stephy. "Oh....um....it's okay. I'm still kind of nervous." she replied. Yami chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Stephy. It's natural to be nervous, especially on your first day here. Now, let's get to class, shall we?" he continued. "S...sure." Stephy responded. They went off to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Stephy and Yami arrived at second period, which was phys. ed. The teacher, Coach Morty, walked up to Stephy and Yami. "You must be Stephy. I was informed that there would be a new student." smiled Morty.

"Come with me. We'll find you some gym clothes." he continued. Stephy followed Morty. A few minutes later, Stephy rejoined the class, in her new gym clothes.

"All right, class! Today, we will be out on the track field. Follow me!" Morty instructed. The class followed. Once they got to the track field, they learned they would be jumping the hurdles. The class was told to stretch before using the hurdles.

After they were stretched, the hurdling began. Stephy watched as the students jumped over the hurdles. Then, Stephy's turn came up. As she was going to jump over the third hurdle, however, she tripped over a gopher hole, and her head collided with the hurdle. Hard. Then, her world went black.

Later, Stephy woke up in the Nurse's room. "Stephy! How are you feeling?" Yami said, concerned. "Other than a slight headache, I'm fine." replied Stephy. "Good. Now, let's get out of here. The others are probably wondering where we are." said Yami. Stephy nodded, and went to stand, not knowing, when she had tripped, had sprained her ankle pretty badly.

"Ow..." gasped Stephy, her eyes filling with tears. "Everything alright?" asked Yami, concerned. "I think I....sprained my ankle when I fell..." replied Stephy, tears now spilling down her face. Yami scooped her up, and carried her out of the nurse's room.

Once they were in the hall, Yami placed Stephy on a bench, and wiped away Stephy's tears. "Wait here. I'll be right back." Yami told her. "O...ok." replied Stephy. A few minutes later, Yami returned with a cold ice pack. He then placed it on her ankle. "This should help bring the swelling down a little." Yami told her. "Thank you, Yami...." said Stephy, blushing. "You're very welcome, Stephy." he replied, smirking.

Then, Yami checked his watch. It read 1:00 pm. "We had better get to class!" Yami told Stephy, scooping her up, as her ankle still looked swollen. Stephy's stomach growled, and she reached into her bag, and pulled out a granola bar. After all, she was unconcious during lunch hour. She quickly ate it, before Yami and Stephy headed into class.

To be continued.....


	3. Chapter 3

Stephy and Yami headed into fourth period, which was science. Yami placed Stephy onto her seat since her ankle was still kind of swollen. Yami then took his seat in the desk beside Stephy.

"As some of you have noticed, we have a new student." said the teacher, Mr. Yoshimori, writing Stephy's name on the board.

"Now class, I want you to divide yourselves into groups of two." Yoshimori instructed. Yami and Stephy moved their desks together, and they waited for further instructions. Then, Yoshimori handed a frog, and two special cutting tools to each group. They were gonna discect frogs! Yuck!

After Yoshimori explained, Yami and Stephy picked up their tools, and started discecting their frog. Stephy shuddered. When the frog had been cut open, the sight of the frog's insides had been so gross, Stephy covered her mouth and darted out of the classroom.

A few minutes later, Stephy returned from the bathroom, shivering and sweating a little. She then went back to her desk. "Are you okay?" Yami asked. "I think I'll be fine now, Yami." Stephy replied, cheerfully. They continued to work on their frog, until Yoshimori spoke up. "All right class, we have fifteen minutes left, so could you clean up, please? You can then have the last few minutes to talk." Yoshimori said.

Five minutes later, everyone had cleaned up, and the class was now talking among themselves. Stephy accidentily dropped her pencil. When she went to pick it up, it appeared Yami had also gone to pick it up, because at that moment, Yami and Stephy's hands touched. Stephy blushed.

Then, the bell rang. Yami and Stephy left the class. Stephy paused at a water fountain, to have a drink of water. Yami waited patiently. After Stephy was done her drink, they proceeded when, they met up with Yugi, Joey, Duke, Tristan and Téa, who were in the same fifth period class as Yami and Stephy. "Yo, Stephy. Are you okay? I heard about what happened second period." said Duke. "Yes, I'm fine, Duke." replied Stephy. They then headed into class.

* * *

To be continued.....


	4. Chapter 4

After Yami, Yugi, Stephy, Téa, Duke, Joey and Tristan got to fifth period, the teacher, Ms. Chono, came in.

"Uh oh...it's Ms. Chono. She's so mean, especially to new students." Yugi whispered. "Not to mention slutty." added Joey.

"Well...well...well...We have a new student, don't we?" sneered Chono. Stephy sank low in her seat. Yami scowled at Ms. Chono.

Later, when the class was working, a very ugly, huge, hairy spider dropped from the ceiling, and it landed on...Stephy's desk. "KYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! A spider! GET IT AWAY!" cried Stephy, jumping out of her desk, tripping in the process.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked Stephy, helping her up. "Yeah..." she replied. "Oooooohhhh...is the widdle girl afwaid of spiders?" Chono sneered. Tears formed in Stephy's eyes. "Awwww....now is the widdle girl gonna cry?" teased Chono. Then, Chono got angry.

"Answer me, you little brat!" she yelled, slapping Stephy hard across the face. The class gasped. Ms. Chono was about to make a second attack, when Yami stepped in and defended Stephy.

"If you want to get to Stephy, you'll have to get past me first!" Yami said, protecting Stephy. "Get out of my way! I have to teach this little bitch a lesson." shrieked Chono. "No! I won't let you hurt her!" cried Yami, bringing Stephy closer. "Pffttt...I have no time for this..." Chono said, walking to her desk.

Just then, the bell rang. School was done for the day, and Stephy was still upset from what happened fifth period. "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here with Stephy." said Yami. "Gotcha!" replied Joey, walking off. "See ya, Yami! See ya, Stephy!" said Tristan, running after his friends.

Yami turned to Stephy, who looked like she was going to cry. "Yami..." she said, then burst into tears. She then flung her arms around Yami. "I...I don't like Ms. Chono! She's so m...mean!" Stephy sobbed into Yami's shoulder. Yami then embraced Stephy in a comforting way. He continued to hug Stephy, until she was finished crying. Stephy then went to rinse off her face, while Yami waited outside the girls' bathroom.

Yami checked his watch. It read 4:30pm, and it was getting late in the day. "Hey...how about I walk you home, Stephy?" he offered. "T...thank you, Yami..." replied Stephy, blushing. They both headed out of the school together


	5. Chapter 5

Yami drew closer to Stephy. He caressed her face. "I love you, Stephy." Yami whispered, softly. "I love you too, Yami..." Stephy replied. They drew closer and closer. Then, they kissed.

Just then, the alarm clock sounded. Stephy woke up. It was just a dream! Bummer! It had seemed so real as well.

Stephy was just getting changed into her uniform, when the doorbell rang. Two minutes later, her mom called up the stairs, "Stephy! Your friend's here!" Stephy grabbed her stuff and her backpack, her lunch, and an apple, and headed out the door, only to see...

"Yami!" said Stephy, a little surprised, but also happy to see Yami. "I thought...we could walk to school together. " said Yami with a smile. "S...sure. I'd like to..." replied Stephy, blushing a little. They headed off to school.

They walked, all happy and stuff. Stephy met Yami's eyes. Yami smirked, and gave her a thumbs up, and turned away, blushing harder.

.:Stephy's thoughts.:

" Man...Yami's so nice. He's also sexy! Oh my god...I think I'm getting a crush on him. Like, I think I'm falling in love with him! I wonder what he thinks of me...?

------

Yami glanced over at Stephy, and caught her gaze. He winked, and gave Stephy a thumbs up, which only made her blush some more. He couldn't help but laugh softly.

.: Yami's thoughts.:

"Stephy's a pretty nice girl. Cute, too. I think I'm getting to like her more than a friend. I wonder if she feels the same way...? Although, I have a strong feeling she does."

-----

After Yami and Stephy, Yami headed to talk to Joey, Duke, and Tristan, while Stephy went to talk to Téa and her friend, Miho.

:.

"Hey, Yami!" said Joey. "What's up?" asked Tristan. "You know Stephy?" asked Yami. "What about her?" asked Duke, confused. "I think I'm beginning to like her...more than a friend..." Yami said, looking at the ground. "Yami, dude, you should ask her out." suggested Duke, twirling a strand of hair on his finger. "WHAT?!" asked Yami, shocked and blushing a little, but nobody seemed to notice the blushing.

"Yeah, man! She's bound to say yes!" exclaimed Tristan. "Besides, Stephy IS cute!" said Duke, still twirling a strand of hair on his finger. "A...alright then. Perhaps I will ask her out." said Yami.

:.

Stephy and Téa were both talking to Miho at her locker. "Hey, Miho! Stephy here has a crush on Yami!" said Téa, teasingly. "T...Téa!" Stephy said, blushing. "Ha! That proves it! You DO have a crush on Yami!" said Téa, smirking. Miho giggled. "I wouldn't blame you. Yami IS pretty hot!" she told Stephy. "He's also sexy. Very sexy." added Téa.

Just then, Miho got an idea. "Miho-chan thinks you should go on a date with Yami!" she told Stephy. "Yeah! Great thinking, Miho!" replied Téa. "B...but..." Stephy started, but Mihi interrupted her. "Oh, come on! Miho-chan is sure Yami will accept!" she told Stephy. "If you say so..." she replied. "Speaking of Yami, here he comes. Now's your chance!" Téa said.

Stephy was blushing by the time Yami approached her. "Y...Yami-kun...I ...." started Stephy, but Yami interrupted her. "Stephy, I was wondering...if you would like to go out sometime...?" Yami asked, nervously. _He's so cute when he's nervous._ thought Stephy. Then, she realized what Yami just said. "A date...? With you...? O...of course." replied Stephy, blushing. "How does Saturday sound?" Yami asked. "Sounds good." replied Stephy. "Okay! I'll pick you up at &:00 pm. Yami said. "O..okay.." replied Stephy, in a small, shy voice.

Just then, the bell rang. "We had better get to class. We don't want to be late." Yami said. Then, they all went to first period.


End file.
